Care for a Ride?
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: How Nikola and Helen go for a ride....


**A/N: So this story, was not originally meant to be so Teslen-y but it that's where it went kind of. Haha. Anyways this is slightly crack!fic and thus a little out of character most likely. However, I blame this story on **_**sg4ever**_** for mentioning leather, and also Jon Young for playing such a sexy Nikola Tesla. As always, Enjoy =]**

Nikola was feeling dangerous.

No not dangerous. Risky. After all, he was mortal now, and while yes this put massive limitations on his attempts for world domination, it also meant he now had to pack all that living into one lifetime rather than many.

And because he felt risky, Helen found her research in the library rudely disturbed by the loud roar of engine revving outside the Sanctuary. Figuring it was just Kate or Henry heading out, she waited patiently for the sound to dissipate. It did dissipate, but only briefly, for the sound soon returned and then looped away again.

"Bloody hell!!" Helen exclaimed, getting to her feet.

Whoever was disturbing her peace by driving loudly in circles around the front of her Sanctuary was going to get a stern talking to for bothering her in such an obnoxious manner.

Storming down the hallway towards the front doors she met up with Henry and Will.

"Magnus, do you know whose making the racket out front?" Will asked her.

"You don't think its Kate do you? I haven't seen her in awhile," Henry offered.

It was just then a slightly tussled looking Kate came bounding up.

"Hey guys, what's the deal?! I was trying to take a nap, whose making the noise?!" She queried.

"I have no idea who it is, nor do I particularly care," Helen answered, "But I intend to find out and stop the nonsense."

With that she burst open the front doors just in time to see a helmeted figure come driving back around on a sleek and rugged motorcycle. The rider of the beautiful machine Helen had never seen before but like Will, Kate and Henry, was quite impressed with, slowed up beside the trio turning off the engine and putting down the kickstand. Watching the person swing their leg over the body of the bike to the other side neither Helen nor Kate failed to notice the way the very fit figure was accentuated nicely beneath the black leather.

When the mysterious rider lifted his hands up to remove the helmet Helen felt a sudden jump in her heartbeat as she recognized the elegant elongated fingers of her favorite genius. As the helmet was lifted away his hair sprang forward, looking extra wild after being harnessed by the helmet for so long and the familiar sparkling grin was fixed firmly on his lips.

"TESLA?!" Will and Henry gasped in unison.

"Hello Children," He grinned at them.

Nikola tucked the helmet under his one arm, slipping his other hand into one pocket of his leather pants he stood smiling at the stunned faces. A moment passed and then Kate said,

"Fang bo…Tesla I didn't know you rode…?"

"I didn't until this afternoon."

"Nikola," Helen said finding her voice past the snug fit of Nikola's outfit, "Why on earth did you buy this…"

Nikola's lip lifted, revealing one long still pointed canine, in a widening grin of utter self satisfaction.

"Curiosity Helen. I have a lot of living to do in a short time now, and intend do as much of it as I can."

"Yeah but Tesla that can't be the best way to do that," Will said to him.

"Or even, very well, you-like." Henry added.

"I don't know," Kate joined in, "I kind of life his new toy…"

He, however, paid no attention to the comments the others continued to make about him and his "new toy" and just kept on smiling. Nikola had caught sight of how Helen was staring at him in leather, and quite frankly, he was thrilled about it. In his mind, it was finally his turn to exact a small amount of friendly revenge for all the outfits she had worn, leather and otherwise, over the years that had simply tortured him.

Keeping the helmet tucked safely beneath his arm, he paced forward the few steps it took to be standing just under a foot from Helen. He didn't need his old vampiric hearing to know that her heart rate and positively leapt up to faster rate, he could see written in the way her gaze struggled to not rove his body. Helen knew she was failing at focusing, but she really could not help it, the leather showed off his trim but muscled body.

Leaning forward towards Helen's ear Nikola whispered,

"Care to come for a ride?"

As he leant back he saw Helen bite her lip and the scales in her mind weighing this option. Just Helen had decided Nikola spoke again, stepping back a little,

"Sorry, never mind."

He inwardly rejoiced at the disappointment turned confusion in Helen's eye as she looked into his for meaning in what he was saying. Backing away Nikola explained,

"I forgot you have a Roadster."

He winked at her, saddling the bike. Before he put on his helmet and revved the engine he turned back to Helen and said,

"I'm going for a drive now, but you can join me whenever you like."

And with that he put his helmet on, revved the engine, and disappeared. No sooner had his motorcycle disappeared from the Sanctuary grounds than Helen turned and dashed towards the door. Confused, the trio shouted after her,

"Magnus?! What are you doing?"

Calling over her shoulder as she ran inside,

"I'm going joyriding in my Tesla!"

A few moments later a very fast, shiny and red sports car peeled out of the Sanctuaries garage. People in the streets of down town Old City later saw man on a motorcycle and a woman in a Roadster quite literally racing around the streets.


End file.
